Savin' Me
by Lily Grace
Summary: A series of events lead up to several important people in Clark's life finding out he's Superman. Characters from 'Smallville' appear, but is mostly SR movie verse. Chlark, Clois, Lexana
1. Chapter 1

Lois stared at her computer screen blankly. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Another dream about…him. Her dreams weren't even intimate, simply her standing in the same room as him. Yet, she still woke up hot, a sheen of sweat over her body, even with the windows open and a cool waterfront breeze. It was nights like last night that she just ended up standing outside in her robe with a mug of tea, gazing at nothing in particular, only to realize her eyes were searching the sky. At that moment at the Daily Plant, sleep tugged at her brain, causing her eyelids to droop, but she shook it off, took another sip of her coffee, and tried to remember wheat the hell she was writing about. 

"Mommy, look what I drew."

Just the sound of Jason's voice made her smile and perk up. She turned her attention towards him, taking the drawing from him. She looked at it, completely confused. It was several drawings of a tall man with dark hair and glasses, the first of which had him waving with a huge smile, the second had him opening his shirt to reveal what looked like a red and yellow 'S', and the third had Superman.

"Tell me about what you drew for Mommy, Jasey."

Jason pointed at the picture.

"It's Clark and Superman."

She looked at him puzzled, "Hon, you've made it look like they're the same person!"

Jason smiled at her. "They are, Mommy."

Lois gathered her thoughts for a second. "No, Jason, Clark is not Superman."

"Yes he is, Mommy. I've seen him just like I drew him."

Her mouth fell open slightly.

"What do you mean, _you've seen him_?"

"He looks just like him, Mommy. I've also seen him go into the elevator, take off his glasses, pull off his suit, and he was Superman underneath. Then he opened the top of the elevator and flew really fast up the elevator tunnel thing."

Her mouth dropped open wider.

"He did that out in the open for everyone to see?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't think so. No one else saw him." He paused for a second, as though trying to find the right words to say.

"Jasey…?" Lois pressed him.

"Mommy, I thought the elevator door closed in front of him, but I could still see him." He looked thoroughly perturbed at this. Much like the look on his face after her threw the piano on Lex's yacht.

Lois leaned back slowly, letting everything that Jason had told her sink in. She looked quickly at the elevator…Jason must have developed his father's x-ray vision as well as the super strength. She turned quickly to her computer.

"Mommy, do you like it?" Jason pushed it forward, into her hands.

She gave a weak smile. "It's very good, Jason. You made it very plain that that is Clark and Superman. Now, why don't you go back into Daddy's office. I still have a little bit to write."

Jason smiled at her and headed back to Richard's office. The drawing laid on Lois' desk. She glanced at it quickly, brought up The Daily Planet employee search. She quickly typed in 'Kent, Clark', and a picture of him, complete with a geeky smile and deer caught in the headlights eyes stared back at her. She sized the image to one side of the screen. Then, she looked up the most resent Superman headline. A picture of Superman popped up, him looking straight at her with a hint of a smile. She sized the picture fit on the other side of the screen. Then, she pulled the two pictures together to compare.

She sat there, completely frozen.

It was like they could have been twins.

Her eyes bugged slightly, her jaw once again dropping. She looked back and forth between the screen and Jason's drawing. Either Clark and Superman were identical twins…or, Jason was right.

Clark Kent is Superman.

"Lois, do you know where Clark flew off to?"

"What?" Lois looked up at Jimmy in a slightly dazed state.

Jimmy gave her a look, "Clark seems to have disappeared…and the Chief wanted him to cover a story at warehouse downtown." He pointed up at one of the TV screens. "It's on fire right now, Superman's getting everyone out, obviously, but I haven't seen him bring out Clark yet."

Lois quickly turned to see the fire on the news. There was Superman – er, _Clark_, flying out of the second story, carrying three people on his shoulder.

She _needed_ to talk to him.

"Jimmy, I'm going out on the roof. See if I might be able to flag down Superman."

"Are you writing another article on him?" Jimmy asked, turning to look at her screen.

Lois lunged at it, the images of Clark and Superman still on it, quickly closing the windows and shutting off the monitor.

"Um, maybe…I also want to ask him about Clark."

Jimmy nodded in concern, "Yeah, make sure that he flies his butt back to that building if he didn't get Clark!"

Lois had to smile a little at that. "I'll make sure that Clark is safe."

She rushed over to the elevator, watching the doors close in front of her. They seemed to move slower than normal…but she herself seemed to be moving a thinking slower than normal. She breathed in slowly, deeply. She chastised herself for being oblivious to the obvious. He of course looked exactly like him, same hair color, face, eyes, height, weight. She had seen him carry so much that it would have weighted a human down. He always suddenly disappears, literally moments before Superman suddenly flies into the scene of some disaster. She leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes and sighing. A thought suddenly entered her head, her eyes flying open.

"Clark is Jason's father!" She whispered to herself. The elevator door opened, and she quickly walked onto the deck, looking around, breathing deeply, trying to collect her bearings. She needed a cigarette. She got one out, putting it to her lips, bringing her lighter up.

"Lois, I thought you kicked that!"

Lois spun around to see a very pretty, petite, blonde woman standing in back of her. She dropped her cigarette and quickly ran up to the woman, hugging her.

"Chloe! It is so great to see you! I'm so happy you're here!"

Chloe laughed at her cousin. "I was on assignment in Belgium, but, I came back to L.A. as quickly as I could when I heard Superman was back. How are you handling it?"

Lois shook her head. "I'm not sure yet. I mean, it is wonderful that he is back for the world…which obviously makes me a total hypocrite for writing that article – "

"No it doesn't, hon! That article was fantastic, filled with so much ethos and passion…it was written straight from your 'reporter's heart, which is what made it great."

"Even if the world does need him?"

"Even if." Chloe hugged her again. "Something else is wrong though, I can tell."

Lois sighed, "I don't really know how to…it's…God, I can't even put together a full sentence!"

Chloe looked very worried. "Yeah, which makes me definitely know something is wrong, when Lois Lane is at a loss for words!"

"Well, it's…you grew up with Clark Kent, right?"

"Yeah, we've been best friends since preschool." Chloe said with a nod.

Lois pressed on. "Best friends…?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Now _this_ is the Lois I know! I thought you already knew what happened between me and Clark."

"I want to hear it again."

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "Well, there's not too much to say…Clark and I became best friends in preschool, we've gone to school together up until college, we both ran 'The Torch' at Smallville High, being that we both wanted to be reporters."

"Yes? And?"

"Well, growing up in such a small town, it was always the four of us – me, Clark, Lana Lang, and Lex Luthor."

Lois looked surprised at this."Lex Luthor?"

Chloe gave a laugh. "I keep forgetting that Clark never told you that he was Lex's only best friend."

"That must make it very odd." Lois muttered to herself.

"Sorry?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, nothing…anyway, what was your relationship like with him?"

Chloe gave her a look."This isn't exactly _Daily Planet_ material, Lois."

Lois shook her head, "Oh, no, Chloe – this is purely personal curiosity."

Chloe shrugged again. "Alright…well, um, Clark was pretty much my first of everything. First crush, first kiss, first date, first boyfriend, first time…first love." A faraway smile appeared on her face then, and Lois felt herself having to swallow a lump in her throat.

"What about your friendships with Lex and Lana?"

"Oh, well, Clark had a big attraction to Lana…she was always prettier than I, but their personalities didn't mesh as well as mine and Clark's did. Still, she was Clark's first time, but her first time was Lex."

Lois looked at her sharply. "Lana Lang dated Lex Luthor?"

Chloe laughed at her cousin's reaction. "Yeah, they were rather hot and heavy! Clark still had a thing for her at the time, and Lex knew this, but, Lex was in love with Lana, and Lana herself was drawn to the older, wealthier, bad boy persona, more than the All-American boy-scout deal that Clark has always had. That was one of the catalysts towards the end of the Clark/Lex friendship. Besides the fact that Lex tended to go after anything he wanted, not taking no for an answer…so, take if from my experience – you don't want to be the one that is saying 'no' to him." Chloe looked rather uncomfortable by her last statement.

Lois was puzzled.

"What happened, Chloe?"

"I-I'll tell you later. Hey, where is Clark, anyway?"

Lois snapped to then, "Oh, he went to cover a warehouse that's on fire."

Chloe gave a little smile then. "What do you say we give it a visit?"

Lois nodded, needing the strength she got from being around her cousin, and they walked into the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a huge crowd already gathering across town at the warehouse. Superman has everyone out of the building already, and they were being treated by the paramedics at the scene. Lois and Chloe arrived just in time to see a couple of firemen talking to Superman. He nodded at them, they shook his hand, giving him pats on the back, and then he floated up in the air a little.

"Stand back, everyone, stand back! Superman is putting the fire out!" The firemen said to the crow, moving it back. There were two fire trucks at the scene already, that weren't even being used.

"I supposed it cuts down on tax payers money for him to put it out, rather than the fire fighters," Chloe mused to her. Lois could only nod.

Superman blew hard at the largest open door on the third floor. Immediately the cold force of air quickly extinguishing the flames. The crowd gave a loud cheer, and Superman settled back on the ground, walking over to the ambulances to check on the victims.

"Are they all going to be ok?" He asked on paramedic. The man looked at him in awe, only getting out a shaky nod of his head.

Several reporters were already rushing forward.

"Superman! Superman! Are you collaborating with Metropolis Fire Department? What about the Police department? Superman!"

He turned to face them, smiling at them all. "Though I do not have any sort of contract with the respective emergency personnel departments, you always know that I am happy to help, especially if it will get the problem solved quicker, give brave men and women in our service a chance to take a breath every once in a while, and plus saving a dollar or two for the every day American."

"Still standing for truth, justice, and the American way, I see." Chloe grinned at Lois. Lois quirked a smile.

The reporters pressed on. "Superman! Do you have any ideas of how the fire started? Do you suspect arson?"

He gave them a serious look. "I know that the police and fire departments will investigate this and reach the correct conclusion in record time." he paused for a moment, looking at the building. Lois knew he must be using his x-ray vision. "I see faulty air vents, which may have been a part of the problem." He gave the reporters another serious look. "That is why it is so important for everyone to know proper procedures during a fire for evacuation, to save lives. As well as buildings being completely up to fire codes. We need to ensure that rooms never exceed maximum occupancy, that the smoke detectors, fire alarms, and sprinklers work and are in every room, that the windows are treated to not shatter from heat, and that there are working phones or good cell reception to call the authorities."

"Because only _we_ can prevent fires, right Supe?"

All heads turned to the right of Lois, to see Chloe standing there, smiling. Superman looked at her for a second, before a wide grin broke out on his face. He and Chloe grinned at each other for a few seconds, while the entire crowd looked back and forth between them. Lois couldn't help but feel like a third wheel…especially since, for the first time, he wasn't noticing her.

"That is right, Ms. Sullivan." Their gazes at each other were not going unnoticed by the reporters, who started writing furiously on their notepads.

"Will I see you around?" She asked him, almost coyly.

His grin grew wider, "You know me, I'm _always_ around." Then he took off into the air, leaving the reporters wondering whether it was more of a news story to cover the fire and the facts, or the intriguing looks between the Man of Steel and the pretty blonde who just _happened_, they noticed, to be standing right next to the rather grumpy looking Lois Lane.

Lois grabbed her cousins arm, "You seemed really…_friendly_ with Superman just then."

Chloe looked genuinely surprised by this remark. "Wait, I didn't tell you? I've known Superman since I was 16 years old!"

Lois swallowed, her mouth and throat dry. This was all too much for her to see, hear, take in…and she felt horrible for feeling ignored, when she knew she had no right to, especially if he wanted to move on. She'd rather he be with Chloe than anyone else.

"Why don't we go back to The Daily Planet?" She suggested.

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, I didn't see Clark here anyway…he probably got out of the way and went back to work before it got too dangerous."

Lois nodded mutely, "Yeah, maybe…"

When they got into their cab, Chloe turned to her cousin.

"So, are you going to tell me what's bothering you? Or am I going to have to use my investigative journalist skills to pry it out?"

Lois gave a weak smile. "I'm not too sure what is wrong with me…I just – have you ever learned something about someone, and it completely changed your entire view of them?"

"Hell, yeah! Why? Who are you looking at differently now?"

Lois sighed, "That's the thing…I learned something…something…big, major, I mean something, just huge, and I'm not sure if it _has_ changed how I look at this person."

Chloe gave her a look. "Yeah, Lois, maybe you should try to make sense of what you're saying in your head before you try putting it into words."

She threw an annoyed look at her cousin. "Don't worry, Sullivan – I'll snap out of it…it is just taking some getting used to."

"What _is_ it?" Chloe pressed.

Lois gave her a knowing smile, "Nothing, forget about it…maybe I'll tell you later."

"Alright, but I want to see you acting like the inquisitive journalist and over-protective mother I know you are!"

Lois had to laugh at that, "All right, I will!"

They made their way up The Daily Planet elevator and started walking across the bullpen.

"Richard will be glad to see you again," Lois commented as they walked along, "and I can think of someone else who also loves to see you."

Chloe looked at her questioningly.

Lois just smiled, "Hey, Jimmy, you remember my cousin, Chloe Sullivan?"

Jimmy looked at Chloe, stuttered a bit, and then promptly knocked a giant binder to the floor.

"So clumsy…" He muttered to himself.

"Aren't we all on occasion?" Chloe smiled at him as she helped him pick up the papers. "I remember you, Jimmy, it's good to see you."

He gave her a hopeful little smile. "And I remember you, Ms. Sullivan…" He looked at her wistfully.

Lois grinned at her cousin, thinking the entire situation was just too cute.

"I'm glad you do, Mr. Olsen."

He looked surprised by the formality, "Oh, no…I'm just plain Jimmy. Everyone's friend and all around good guy."

Chloe gave him a friendly hug, "Well, since we are friends, you've got to start calling me Chloe. Ms. Sullivan makes me feel like my mother."

His eyes widened in surprised, "Oh! I'm sorry Ms. – Chloe! I didn't mean to make you feel – "

"CHLOE!" An excited voice came from behind them.

Chloe and Lois turned in surprised just in time to see Clark trot up to them and lift Chloe off the ground, hugging her with great zeal. No one noticed the look of disappointment on Jimmy's face.

"Clark!" Chloe practically squeaked as his arms wrapped around her. She hoped he was careful how hard he squeezed. But, he let her down before he got to over zealous.

"How are you? I didn't know you were coming to town! I thought you were in Belgium! What are you doing here? Where are you staying? How long have you been back? Have you seen everyone?" Clark's questions came in a rush of breath, leaving Chloe to stare at him breathlessly.

"Let her have some room to breath, Clark. She literally just got in." Lois put forth.

"What she said." Chloe said with a little smile, pointing at Lois. "I got back to L.A. and heard you were back in town. I thought, might as well see my childhood best friend, Clark Kent, and make a visit to my cousin Lois while I was at it."

Clark smiled, "Well, I can't possibly tell you how happy I am to see you."

She nodded at him, "Five years is a long time to be gone."

He gave her a sympathetic look, "It is, but I needed to go."

Lois and Jimmy both watched the display with heavy hearts. Jimmy had nursed a quiet crush on Chloe since he met her one Lois was pregnant. Lois, herself, didn't completely understand what she was feeling. She looked him up and down, noticing little things about him, things she never saw before except on Superman. She didn't know how she could have been so blind. Even in the three-piece suits, floppy hair, and glasses, he couldn't hide who he was. They didn't hide his height, strong frame, nor chiseled good looks.

"This is the perfect welcome back for both of us, isn't it?" Chloe asked Clark, a large grin on her face.

"Absolutely! Don't you guys agree?" He looked excitedly at Jimmy and Lois.

"Couldn't agree more." Lois commented.

"Ditto." Jimmy put out feebly, trying not to hide how upset he was.

Lois felt desperation come on. She needed to get out of this situation, and fast!

"Um, Chloe, why don't you and Clark come over for dinner tonight?"

"What?" Chloe blurted out, confused.

"Yeah, you haven't seen Richard or Jason yet, and I know that Clark could use the time to sit down and relax…be at my place at…7? Great, see you then!" Lois turned on her heel, and walked away before they could even reply. Jimmy, Clark, and Chloe all looked at each other in confusion.

"What's going on, Chloe?" Clark questioned her.

"I wish I knew, Clark. She's been acting strange since I first arrived."

"You guys should go to dinner at her house, find out what's bothering her." Jimmy piped up,

Clark looked down at Chloe. "Well? How about it? You want to be my dinner date at Lois' place?"

She gave him a small smile, taking his proffered arm. "I can't think of anything I'd rather do right now."

-------------------------------------------------------

My apologies on the weak ending for ch 2...but ch 3 has a lot happening in it, and I needed some type of filler to get to it...plus, it's also midnight now as I'm finishing this and bloody 90 degrees outside...so, I think I can give myself a little leeway. I'm also seeing the movie over again tomorrow, and that should inspire me even more! So, enjoy this chapter, and I'll write and post the next one on 7-3-06!


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe scrambled to get her earrings on as she rushed to her hotel door. The knock was soft but definite, and she knew it couldn't be anyone other than Clark. She pulled the door open quickly, grinning at the tall man standing in her doorway.

He gave her a playful scolding; "You really shouldn't open your door that quickly to strangers, Sullivan."

She laughed, "Well, I knew it was you, Kent…but if there had been a bad guy standing next to you, I knew you could kick their ass and send them flying out of the room, all without getting a single hair out of place or revealing your identity."

He gave her another hug as he entered the room. "Oh, but, inevitable my glasses would've fallen off."

She nodded sympathetically as she put in her other earring, "Yeah, they were constantly slipping off your nose when you jumped across your cornfield." She studied him for a second. "Maybe you should get those elastic things that connect the back of one year to another." She pantomimed the movement as she spoke.

He gave her a look, "I'm going to pretend you didn't just suggest that."

She shrugged her shoulders, turning to her arm, gesturing about.

"So, this is my hotel room, not much to see, so let's get going." She had quickly turned to grab her shoes when –

"Do you know about Jason?" She froze in place. She turned around to see Clark looking out the window, concentrating on the city below; he reached up to his glasses. She stood there, watching him, wondering what she could say. Both of them knew he was not in an easy position. He turned to her slowly, taking his glasses off, his eyes searching her face for some thing she would give away. She didn't let anything past.

"I've always noticed something different about you as Clark…different from what other people do." She stepped forward, not taking her eyes off his worried, scared face. She motioned to the window. "It's the window. Everyone looks through it, but no one ever truly notices what they are looking at, _how_ they are looking out. You do. You notice and hear everything. But it's not just that…everyone I know, everyone in movies, they always look up, as though they are searching for a sign, some miracle of God, writing in the sky, or just gazing into the great beyond. And, for us, everyone is always looking for you as Superman, flying through the air, saving some helpless victim."

She stood next to him, looking out the window. He turned his head to look at her, and she felt his gaze actually on her, and not straight through her like usual.

"You are the only one I know who looks down. You keep looking down, after seeing the view of the city. You always look down. But you aren't searching the way everyone else is. It's as though you are connecting your heartbeat with that of the city's. You truly give yourself to it, not just as Superman, but as Clark…and I am the only one who gets to see that…" She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and turned to face him. "Yes, I know about Jason."

He nodded mutely, swallowing a lump in his throat. "I don't know what to do, Chloe." He whispered.

She moved to stand in front of him. His eyes probed into hers, asking for her help.

"This is so different from anything that has ever happened to you. You are looking at this from the perspective of Superman, when you really should probably be looking at it as Clark."

He gave a snort and threw Chloe a look. "I can't look at it as Clark. Lois knows Superman as Jason's father."

She cupped his face in her hands. "But, Clark is just as much Jason's father as Superman." She turned away from him, put on her shoes, and they made their way to the door, grabbing her purse that Clark held out for her. She turned to him one last time before they headed out. "That's why you should tell Lois who you are…and you should do it tonight."

And with that, they walked out of the door.

-------------------------------------------

Richard scrunched up his nose as he looked at the dinner table.

"Lois?"

"Yeah?" Her head popped out of the kitchen as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Steak?"

She rolled her eyes at her fiancé. "Richard, Chloe and Clark, are both carnivores. I'm sorry, but I'm fixing both a vegetable and a salad dish, and you can make whatever kind of potatoes you want."

He smirked as he entered the kitchen, "As long as you don't force me to eat the meat."

She smiled at him, giving him a playful nudge as she stirred the peas and carrots.

"So, what is this about anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

Richard gave her a look as he took russet potatoes out of the refrigerator. "Come on, Lois. You are having your quiet, handsome, journalist, single co-worker Clark, and your gregarious, beautiful, journalist, single cousin Chloe over for dinner."

Lois shot her eyes up briefly, realizing where Richard was going with this.

He just smiled at her. "I never thought of you as the matchmaking type."

"What make you think I'm trying to set them up?" Lois asked with as much disinterest in her voice as possible.

"It's really rather obvious, Lois." Her eyes met his, and he gave her a look, waving around a potato. "When you see it, I won't say I told you so."

She turned to him, putting one hand on her hip, the other brandished her stirring spoon. "For your information, Mr. White, Chloe and Clark actually have a past together. They grew up together in Smallville."

"Ah, so Clark's already tapped that." Richard said with an amused grin. "Good for him!"

Lois sputtered and started coughing, bending herself over the steaming vegetables.

"You ok?" He looked at her worriedly.

"Yeah…" She moved away from the stove, her face flushed and sweaty, wiping her hands off on a dishtowel. "Could you take care of the veggies? I know you doing the potatoes – "

He took the spoon from her. "Hon, you've already done steak, I think I can handle the rest. Are you sure you're ok?"

She nodded, waving her hands in front of her face to cool off, "Yeah, just…steam, you know?"

"Well, go get a drink of water, let your hair down, try to cool off, you know?"

She nodded again then walked up the stairs and into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"I will not get jealous." She repeated over and over, quietly, to herself, trying to get herself into the groove. "I will not get jealous." She thought of Clark and Chloe hugging at The Daily Planet, grinning at each other like idiots. She had never looked twice at Clark but in friendship, always concentrating on Superman, or Richard, or Jason, or whatever silly story she was covering, and had convinced herself was important. She felt that she had no right to intrude upon a personal moment like that…no right…

She opened her eyes. "But Clark is Superman! Chloe's not supposed to be with Clark! _I'm_ supposed to be with – "

"Clark and Chloe are here!"

Richard's voice cut through her words, and she suddenly felt a huge sense of dread. They were here. They came together. Why did she feel like crying? He was allowed to be friendly, warm, even romantic with Chloe…they had a bigger past than her and Superman.

"My God! Does Chloe know?" She asked herself, glancing at the door. If Chloe knew, than she wouldn't have been so flirtatious with Clark at work, knowing that Jason was his son. She sighed and sat down on top of the toilet seat. "I moved on, so can he. He has every right to move on. Chloe is the only person I would accept him moving on to…"

She looked at the doorway once again, then collapsed her head into her hands. "I can't let him move on without him knowing I know."

She stood up quickly, washed her face, took down her hair and brushed it out. She looked at herself in the mirror, putting a confident smile on her face, steeling herself.

"And I'm going to tell him," she nodded to herself, growing confident as she spoke the words, "I'm telling Clark I know he's Superman."

Then she gathered herself up, and walked out the door, down to the chattering voices at the dinner table below.

The minute she walked into the dining room, she nearly fell over. Clark looked _different_. He wasn't buttoned up, tweed clad…dorky, like normal. His hair still flopped, his glasses still hid his secret, but, he was dressed casually in a white buttoned-up shirt, gray blazer, and jeans. Chloe quickly got up and hugged her, laughing over the fact that both of them were in pale blue. It was then that Lois noticed that his shirt wasn't buttoned all the way up. He wasn't Superman underneath. He had come to her house for a casual, calm evening. To laugh and eat, and not just be Clark, but be Clark relaxing, having a good time, being social. She thought at that moment that he never looked more handsome then he did then. No wonder Chloe had fallen in love with him.

She gave everyone a smile as she sat down in her chair next to Richard. She couldn't give it away then, not while eating steak and vegetables. It wouldn't be fair to Clark. She just didn't know when she was going to do it.

------------------------------------------

Dinner past smoothly, they all had a good time, with Clark and Chloe sharing stories about growing up together. Richard kept shooting looks at Lois, in an 'I told you so' manner, which Lois did her best to ignore. Chloe spent the evening trying to figure out how to get Clark and Lois alone so he could tell her.

"So, where's Jason tonight?" Chloe asked, giving Clark an unpretentious nudge.

"Would you believe it? He's at my Uncle Perry's!" Richard gave a laugh as the rest of them chuckled, as he stood up. Clark started to stand, indicating he would help, but Richard gestured for him to remain seated.

"Well, it's too bad he couldn't be here tonight. I really wanted to see him!"

Lois smiled warmly at her cousin. "Well, are you coming to The Daily Planet tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to the Chief about writing a guest piece."

"Well, he'll be there."

Richard then appeared in the doorway, carrying a tray with a coffee pot and mugs. "Coffee in the family room?"

They all got up, making their way slowly into the family room. Chloe pulled at Clark's sleeve.

"What?" He whispered.

"Now would be a good time for you to tell her."

He looked exasperated. "How? Richard's here."

Chloe looked around for an idea. "Ask her to show you the water or something…I don't know. Be creative."

He looked panicked. "Me? Creative? I don't do creative, I – " He cut himself off then, as he heard gunshots and screaming, as well as glass breaking.

"Clark? You ok?" Chloe looked puzzled.

"Hey, you guys should see this! Hugh bank heist is going on downtown." Richard poured the coffee and pointed to the breaking news on the TV screen.

Lois looked at the TV, holding her mug in both hands. "I wonder if Superman is going to help them out." She pointedly looked back at Clark and Chloe. The two of them were looking at the screen with surprised expressions on their faces.

"I…I think I left the gas on."

All heads turned to Clark.

"What?" Chloe almost burst out laughing.

Clark looked at all of them. "Yeah, I think I left my gas stove on…I've got to get home before…well…I've got to go."

"Later, Clark! It was great having you." Richard grinned at him, shaking his hand.

"And you, Richard. Lois, Chloe…"

"Call me if you need help." Chloe called out in concern.

He just gave a small smile, and then hurried out of the house.

Richard looked at the closed door with an amused expression on his face. "Does he always leave like that?"

Chloe took her coffee and sat down on a couch. "Nah, he usually doesn't even say good-bye, just…" she snapped her fingers, "disappears." Chloe then looked pointedly at Lois.

"Most people don't even notice when he leaves."

Lois quickly took a huge gulp, letting the hot coffee burn her throat. Chloe _had_ to know. She wouldn't have looked at Lois just then if she didn't. She turned her attention to the bank heist, just in time to see the blur of red and blue flying into the building.

"And there he goes." Chloe whispered.

------------------------------------------

Chloe kind of whished that Clark had flown her back to her hotel, as she had to borrow money from Richard to get a cab. But, he did stop 8 bank robbers, kept 43 people from being killed, and rescued $3.7 million in the space of 10 minutes. She put her purse down, sat on the bed, and stared at the wall.

"Left the gas on." She retorted, chuckling to herself. Now she knew why he always just left without saying anything. He wasn't creative…he might as well have said he was a squirrel who left the gas on. She then heard a whoosh of air next to her. She turned to see him entering her room through the balcony…as Clark.

"Clark! Someone could've seen you!"

He shook his head. "Relax…I walked up to the hotel as Clark, they told me where your room was, and I flew up very fast so no one would see me. Besides it's really late, everyone's blinds are closed."

She gave a chortle. "You know, you could have just taken the elevator and knocked on the door like earlier."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't feel like wasting the time." He walked into the room, looking around. "It really is small in here. Wouldn't you rather stay with Lois? Or even my place, it's bigger."

Her eyes widened. "No, Clark, I definitely couldn't stay at your place. Especially since Richard confided in me that he believes Lois is setting us up."

He quickly looked at her, raising his eyebrows.

She shook the cobwebs forming in her head. "Anyway, Clark, you're changing the subject."

"What subject?" He asked her quizzically.

She sighed with exasperation. "The one you were going to talk to Lois about earlier!"

"That was an hour ago!"

"But you still haven't told her! You got off lucky by having to go Kryptonian and having to fly off to save 45 people!"

He was upset, giving a sigh of discontent. "You know, I wouldn't call that lucky."

She rolled her eyes. "Lucky in that you got out of a confrontational situation, because I know you hate them. Lucky because once again people are still alive because of you."

He sat down on the bed next to her. "I don't want to used my 'saving people thing' as an excuse to get out of a confrontation. I don't want to be that." His voice was sad, his eyes downcast.

She wrapped her arms around him, her heart full of empathy. "I know you don't, Clark. It's your fate to live as two different people. It can't be easy for you…but, I think that by telling Lois, it might make that aspect of your life a bit better, especially by becoming the father I know you can be." She leaned her head against his shoulder, and he put his arms around her.

"Maybe we should just run off to an island in the Caribbean together, huh?" He cracked a small smile at his statement. She chuckled and looked up at him.

"There's nothing _I'd_ rather do!" They grinned at each other.

She reached up, pulling his glasses off, then loosened his tie, taking it off his neck. She looked him over, while he stared at her apprehensively.

"Now, there's the Clark I know and love." She whispered.

Clark never felt differences in temperature, as a Kryptonian. He remembered the first moment he had met Lois and knew he loved her, he had felt his entire body grow warm. It shocked him. He had also felt that way the first time he kissed Chloe, and the times that he had been with all three of the women that had passed through his life. Lana, Chloe, and Lois. The heat was a feeling that passed with the moment that never came again when around that person, except in new, intimate moments.

So, why was he feeling so warm right now? His thoughts were distracted when his lips met Chloe's. He was more surprised by the feel than the contact. She felt warm, her breath on his tongue, breath he couldn't share with her. But, he could share the kiss, and the emotions behind it. Were those emotions really for her? Feelings and memories brought up from when they were in high school? Or were they just in comfort, sharing his pain of feeling lost?

Chloe didn't know why she kissed him. Or, did he kiss her first? She couldn't remember. He felt like how she remembered, strong, soft, begging for more. She hadn't met anyone else in her life that made her feel like this. The part of her that so strongly wanted to kiss him, wanted to share a bed with him, was split in half by the part of her that wanted him to take his responsibilities, be a father, be with Lois.

Clark's mind raced, trying to decide if this truly felt real or not, wondering if he was easily picturing Lois, or whether he was forcing himself to. His thoughts seemed to melt into the heat building between them, as Clark realized that not only were they still kissing, but they were growing more passionate. He gently pulled Chloe into his lap, his hands gently roaming over her shirt. He pulled away the slightest bit. Both had their eyes closed still. He could feel her quiet, heavy breath…

"Why did we start?" The question was whispered between them. Chloe didn't know if she said it or thought it, and she didn't know if Clark had said it. But it didn't seem as important as the next what was asked next.

"Why did we stop?" The question hung in his mind. He didn't remember hearing it or saying it. He knew he didn't want to make this go farther than it seemed to be going. He loved Chloe, yes. She was one of his first loves…but she wasn't Lois. She was just so much _like_ Lois, plus, she knew who he was. Chloe was right, he couldn't keep waiting for a crisis to happen, for him to save the day so he could avoid telling her the truth.

Just like Chloe knew they couldn't avoid getting past whatever feelings might still hang between them. Their kiss had told her that there was still passion, still longing. She worried it was only there because he felt lonely over Lois moving on, and her own presence in his life.

None of these questions filling their heads, however, were able to prevent them from once again falling into another kiss. His jacket came off, her shoes fell with a soft thud on the carpet. He pulled the clip out of her hair, letting the sandy blonde waves fall, as she worked on unbuttoning his shirt. This seemed like the logical order of things…but it didn't seem like either of them were going to go through with it.

Chloe felt the hero suit underneath his shirt, and slowly run her hand across the 'S'. She had to remind herself that this was also Superman that she was kissing, not just Clark. But, Clark was the one she loved, the quiet, dorky journalist, not the hero in a red cape. Clark knew she was thinking about that, and felt like that might be the perfect time for them to pull apart. The reminder of him being Superman as well, and not just Clark, was always going to be the barrier between him and Chloe ever being together, if forever at all. Whoever he loved, they had to love him back – all of him. Both Clark, and Superman. Chloe knew she couldn't love both, but they both wondered if Lois –

Suddenly opened the door. She stood there, in the doorway of Chloe's hotel room, looking at what lay before her in a state of shock. Clark and Chloe had quickly moved apart, but it had been too late. Lois had seen them together, seen them kiss. But, what she was really staring at, what truly seemed to shock her…

Was the fact that Clark was standing there, without his glasses on, and his shirt open to reveal the 'S' of his suit. Chloe stood up and started to walk towards Lois. Lois didn't even notice her.

"How did you get in, Lois?" Chloe asked in a tiny voice.

Lois held up a keycard. "You gave me the second keycard just in case," She paused, as though to take in the revelation, "I wanted to make sure you got back alright."

Chloe nodded mutely. She turned, and looked at Clark. She felt like crying. She had never seen him look so scared and lost…and alone.

"Clark?" Lois whispered, blinking back a tear.

Silence hung in the air for an eternity. He finally, slowly and gingerly, took a step forward toward her. She flinched. He stopped.

"Superman." She said in a stronger voice. She seemed to state it, as thought this was finally the truth sinking in.

He started to put his glasses on, then realized there was absolutely no point in it now. The truth was out…and it couldn't have happened in a worse way.

"Don't worry," she said quietly, not a single tear was left on her face, "I won't tell anyone."

Chloe turned away, silently starting to sob. Clark swallowed, feeling like his world was crashing in on him. And then it did, when Lois turned, walked out of the door, and slammed it shut. He heard her single, quiet sob in the hallway, before quickly running into the elevator. He looked quickly, to see that her face was still dry. He closed his eyes, and turned away from the door, from Chloe. He quickly tore his suit off, and flew out the door, leaving behind the only two women he had ever been in love with. Neither Chloe nor Lois could watch him soar up into space, as both tried to block this memory from their minds.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark hung in space, suspended upon a current of emotion. His eyes were closed, listening to the sounds from Earth. He was the only one who could hear anything up there. He knew full well that there was no sound in the vacuum of space, but, then, a human body cannot exist alive there either…so here he was, floating, thinking, and listening.

He felt horrible. Horrible for betraying the two women he loved most in his life. He had given Chloe too much, given her what she knew he shouldn't…and they both knew it. She was his greatest childhood friend, and he let himself ruin that bond. He realized he had indulged on a whim, a pure flight of fantasy. He had been infatuated with Lana once, he had given himself to her, and she had betrayed him with Lex. Still, it wasn't fair to treat her this way in his thoughts, as she had begged for forgiveness once she saw what Lex had become, but she hadn't tried to become part of his life again. He respected her for that, for the boundaries that she learned from her time with Lex. He loved Chloe as a sister, but knew he could never be with her. Just, every once in a while, while growing up, he would hear her say his name, see her laugh, find himself looking out the door for her to arrive…and often wondered if that meant he wanted more. After they were together before, he realized it wasn't more. It didn't ruin their friendship because it was already so strong, their platonic love for each other so great. She would always be a part of his life and in his heart. Just, not as a lover or soul mate.

And now, he had ruined that. He opened his eyes, looking at the sun, feeling the rays enter his body, even though he didn't feel the heat. The sun refreshed him, gave him strength, made him able to face the day, save the world.

And face Lois.

He listened a moment longer, pinpointing a spot in the Alps, as it appeared some skiers were about to be rundown by an avalanche. He took a deep breath, and then, with a silent _whoosh_, rocket back to the Earth, the heat from the burn of entering the atmosphere dissipating literally the moment it happened. He mused at the shadows over the snow peaked hills as he spotted the thunder snow – they told him he was going to be late for work. But right now, he was Superman, and saving someone's life came before Clark having to deal with personal problems. He would take care of it…after he stopped the avalanche.

-----------------------------------

Poor Richard! He was very confused, and Lois understood why…she just couldn't tell him why she was acting this way. She couldn't tell him why a quick trip to her cousin's hotel room had her racing home, furious and on the verge of tears. She had been able to articulate that Clark had been there…and Richard had guessed the rest on his own. He was probably thinking the worst. Was it the worst? Yes, it was! To her it was! Why was it? She didn't know. It didn't seem fair…to anyone.

She hadn't been able to call Chloe that morning, as the first thought in her head when she woke up was that Clark was probably still there…and she could not handle that if it was true. One thing, she had surprised herself by, was the way she handled the truth – truly seeing for herself that yes, Clark Kent is Superman. And she actually liked that fact. It was a nice juxtaposition. She smiled a little to herself, at the image of Clark running into a secluded hallway, revealing the 'S', and then flying off into the sky.

The image sent a thrill through her spine, and a little smile revealed itself on her lips.

"Ah, now there's a smile! Hey, Richard! Lois is smiling now!" Jimmy said, looking at her happily.

Lois quickly wiped the smile from her face. "I'm not smiling, Jimmy, I'm working."

"You were smiling…!"

She looked at him irritatingly. "Fine, I concede to it – I was smiling. But not anymore, I have to work."

He nodded. "Um, eherm, uh…"

She glanced up at him. "Out with it, Jimmy."

"Well, it's just – uh, I, uh, thought Chloe was supposed to come in with you today."

She froze in place. "I honestly don't know if she is or not."

Richard came walking up just then. "I hope you got that on camera, Jimmy, cause she sure isn't smiling now." He rubbed her back, giving her a sympathetic look, before turning to Jimmy.

"Yeah, Chloe's probably not going to come in today after all…" he leaned forward a bit, a small, wicked smile on his face, "I'm betting that Clark kept her up all night. She's very energetic and he's a big guy who probably has a lot of stamina."

Chloe winced at those words, though, she realized, they were probably true. Richard didn't even notice how fast Jimmy's face fell.

"Of course, she's with Clark." He whispered to himself.

"Pardon?" Richard asked, leaning forward again.

"What? I didn't say anything." Jimmy said quickly, surprised that Richard had even noticed he talked.

Lois didn't notice him saying. But, she was staring at Chloe, who had just exited the elevator. Chloe caught Lois' eye immediately, and stopped in her tracks. Lois gave her a hard look. Chloe swallowed a lump in her throat, before gathering the courage to walk forward.

"You guys, check out the news…there's some sort of avalanche in the Alps." She pointed to one of the TVs. All of them looked up, to see Superman on the camera quickly moving the immobile skiers out of the way before he turned to the snow plummeting down the mountain.

"Superman saves the day again, huh?" Perry White said from in back of them. "Anybody want to cover this story?"

"Oh, Clark's on it already." Lois replied coolly.

Chloe looked at her cousin in shock. She admitted to herself that she didn't know how Lois was going to handle the truth about Clark…but this was getting down right nasty!

"Hey Richard, Perry, Jimmy. Lois, can I talk to you for a second?"

Richard flashed her a grin, Perry gave a quick nod, while Jimmy barely mumbled a hello, as he watched her drag Lois into the elevator.

The doors dinged and closed in front of them.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Both Lois and Chloe found themselves yelling at each other.

"What?" They both said again, looking at each other in confusion. Lois quickly reached over, pressing the stop button on the elevator. It clunked to stop.

"Me first," Lois jumped in, turning to her cousin, "what they hell were you thinking with Clark? You _know_ he's my son's father, you _know_ he is Superman and that he and I have a history, you know – "

"Oh, so knowing someone since childhood isn't a history." Chloe retorted.

Lois closed her eyes, aggravated. "I have a _romantic_ history with him. You were his best friend."

Chloe sighed, leaning her head against the wall. "You're right." She said quietly. "I had no right to be intimate with Clark after what you have been through with him. You are the love of his life, his son's mother, and you now know who he really is." She straightened up, looking directly into Lois' eyes. "The question is, Lois, can you handle the truth? Can you love Clark as much as you love Superman? Because you can't love him as anything less than both."

Lois took a deep breath, looking around the elevator. "I can't say I love him right now, because I honestly don't know. Clark has always been a friend to me nothing more and nothing less. Superman was…more…but now that I know that they are one in the same…"

"You have to start looking at them both that way." Chloe gave a chuckle. "Wait till you see him as Kal-El."

Lois almost laughed herself. "The non-hero Kryptonian part of him?"

Chloe nodded with a little smile on her face. "Yeah, he's like that mostly back home in Kansas…and he's a major hottie like that!"

Lois burst out laughing. It felt good, to let out all that tension. Her muscles eased and relaxed. She hated being angry with Chloe.

"I hated being so angry with you. I hated feeling betrayed like that. I hated the fact that I was feeling jealous about Clark moving on."

Chloe took Lois' hands in her own. "It's completely understandable, Lo. And trust me, I hate being angry with you also. Right now, you are just royally confused about how you feel, because two people you've known for a long time are actually one person. It's bound to confuse anyone! But, not anyone is you, Lois Lane, the one true love of Kal-El, Clark Kent, and Superman, all one man."

Lois embraced her cousin, thankful that they had passed this argument with relative ease.

"God, I thought we were going to be angry with each other for days!" Lois laughed.

Chloe laughed as well. "Nah, I know I'm no competition for his heart; even before he met you."

"But does he still feel that way? I've done everything in my power to push him away as Superman, and to ignore him as Clark."

She just smiled at Lois. "You will find, as you already know, that Clark is a very understanding guy. I bet you he is blaming himself for everything, more than he blames either of us."

Lois gave a heartbreaking look at that statement.

"But, he is alive, he does have feelings. The fact that you never saw him as Clark, and that you've now pushed him away as Superman…that is not easy for him."

"It's sad…it just took me a long time to realize it!" Lois sad sadly, as she pulled out the stop button, and the elevator shuddered, before moving back to their floor. "And now, to face him when he gets back from the Alps."

"You'll do fine." Chloe said soothingly, as the doors dinged and opened back onto their level.

Lois nearly stopped dead in her tracks. Clark was already there, standing next to her desk, somberly waiting for her. He was looking around, not noticing her there, when suddenly he turned his head sharply, seeing her standing there. He set his jaw, swallowed the lump in his throat, and politely waited for her to walk to her desk.

Chloe gave him a polite, sympathetic smile, which he caught as he shot a quick glance at her. Lois stopped in front of him, leaning a little on her chair for physical support.

"Everyone safe in the Alps?" She asked quietly, politely. He nodded.

"Good."

"Lois…we need to talk." Clark said quietly, straightforward. It was at that moment, that Lois realizes how much he must be drawing from his Superman persona, this must be how he truly is: as Kal-El.

"Yes, we do."

"I…I never meant for you to discover who I was that way."

She looked at him for a second, her bitterness and twinge of jealousy starting to rise. "Meaning what? That you wanted to tell me after you slept with my cousin?"

His eyes looked pained. "Of course not. The entire situation could've been prevented."

"If I had walked in later. Or not at all." She crossed her arms over her chest. She knew she was getting defensive, but damn it, this was a lot for her to take in and accept all at once!

Clark stood there, studying her for a minute. He couldn't place exactly what he was feeling, but he knew he saw something knew in Lois. She had never acted this way, around him, around Superman. She could be defensive and feisty, yes – but there was something inching its way across her face, her stance, through the words she used.

"Lois, are you jealous?" He as almost amused.

Her eyes quickly shot up to his face. She remembered asking him once if he could read her mind, If that was one of his super powers. He had told her no. How did he know she was getting jealous? Maybe he just really knew her a lot better than she thought he did.

"I'm not so much jealous as much as – I felt betrayed. I felt let down by you and Chloe."

He looked confused. "Why?"

"Because I know you slept with her!" She blurted out, before freezing up, as she realized how loud she had just been, and that everyone in the bullpen was looking at her and Clark. Chloe, who had been giving a friendly hello to Richard and Jimmy, collapsed into a chair, letting her head fall into her hands, her hair hanging down, her hands covering the shame and humiliation on her face.

Richard and Jimmy were both watching the scene in front of them with very different emotions. Richard would've started out amused, but he was too confused over Lois' behavior. He didn't understand why she would be upset about Clark and Chloe being involved. He didn't understand why they were even standing there, having a heated discussion. They were friends, nothing more, nothing less. Jimmy, however, felt like dying. The look on his face was of complete shattering of hope. He was crushed. He knew he was never going to have a snowballs chance in hell with Chloe. She was too pretty, too smart, too fun, too full of zeal to ever want to date him. He was, well, he was a less cool version of Clark in his opinion. And the sad thing was, he knew that Clark wasn't thought of as cool: he wasn't really thought of…at all. But, Clark was the one person he felt he could relate to, he could be true-friends with, who noticed and appreciated him, and he had always been glad to do the same back. Of course, it would take someone as smart and together as Chloe to realize what all the other pulse-beating females in Metropolis hadn't noticed: Clark. Clark was tall, dark, much more handsome, strong, and an actual reporter instead of just a photographer. He had an Atticus Finch quality, while Jimmy had a – well, Steve Urkell quality in his opinion. He sighed. He never thought that Clark would truly cross to the 'normal' side of the spectrum…with the girl that Jimmy, himself wanted a chance with.

Clark felt every stare on him, not Lois. He knew that that statement about him came as a bit of a shock to everyone there. He was mild-mannered, quiet and gentle, sweet, Boy Scout like, Clark Kent: easily missed, completely anonymous, a modern day Mister Cellophane. It didn't occur to any of them that he would ever get in an argument with anyone, that he could, well, stop a bullet with his eyeballs, or that he would be accused of – _having sex_.

"I didn't." He said, very quietly.

"What?" Lois said, almost unable to say it.

He gave her a sad look. "I didn't have sex with Chloe last night."

Her eyes widened.

"I flew off," he said quietly, "the moment you left."

She gave a discontented sigh, feeling like a fool. She moved to sit, when he caught her elbow.

"We need to go on the roof to talk." He stated, pulling her up.

--------------------------

Lois stepped slowly onto the roof. It wasn't windy today, thank God, but she still felt a chill go through her body. She knew it had nothing to do with the temperature. She heard Clark walk in back of her.

"The last time we were on this roof together, you took me flying above the city."

"You want me to do that again? It might be a little confusing for the people who saw us come up here."

She turned to him. "No, I…I'm not really certain right now what I want."

He shook his head, giving a snort. "I knew this would happen."

"Knew what would happen?"

"I knew that once you found out I was Superman, you were going to realize that you suddenly had to pay attention to Clark Kent. And I'm trying to find out how that is taking its toll on you." He gave her a hard look.

She looked at him angrily. "That's not fair!"

"No, Lois, you want to know what's not fair?" He took a step towards her, his voice raising. "Seeing how completely you ignore me everyday as Clark, and how much you look at me as Superman with as much desire as I have for you, but you are pushing it away as hard as possible."

"We've been through this! You left, Richard is a nice man, he was there for me, I've moved on." She said urgently

"We've been through the talk about my disappearing act to find my home planet. What we haven't been through is your complete and utter lack of regard for me: for Clark Kent." He gestured pointedly at himself then.

"What are you expecting me to do, Clark? Are you expecting me to suddenly swoon, fall to the floor and tell you how much I love you? I don't know if I love you yet, Clark! I don't even know if I love Superman any more!"

He threw up his hands in exasperation. "That's _it_, Lois! You are always going to love Superman in some way! But, can you ever, _ever_ love Clark? You never gave a damn about me, never thought of me as more than a friend, sometimes a journalistic partner, but _always_ as someone who could be ignored."

She looked hurt, and saw the emotion reflected on his face. "I hope I haven't ignored you…I never meant to."

He sighed, slumped his shoulders, letting his head hang low, "We never mean to do anything that hurts someone else. Yet, it's done anyway. I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. The only part of me you've ever cared about was Superman. But, Lois, he's a part of me. You can't love just a part of me; you have to love all of me. Or, you can't love me at all."

Lois wiped a tear off her cheek. She really was blind, not seeing who he was, and more so, not seeing him at all. Clark really was Superman, but so much more than that. He was sweet, kind, gentle, he had feelings, wasn't perfect. He wasn't human, she knew this, but he was still alive. He had fallen in love with her, and she, in her idiocy, had been swept away by the romantic side of his persona, while ignoring the entire person.

Clark breathed in deeply. He watched as Lois stood there, looked at the ground, contemplating what he was saying. A glimmer of hope passed through him. He thought he could see her finally understanding him and his situation. Maybe there was hope for a closer friendship between them. Maybe there was hope for him as one person after all.

She looked up at him, her eyes still shiny from her tears. "You're right, Clark. I never would have accepted you before." She gave him a small hopeful smile. "But, I think I can now."

He broke out in a full grin. He took his glasses off, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You don't know how long I've wanted to tell you, wanted you to understand."

She continued to smile. "I understand." Her expression changed in the slightest. "Uh, Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"You're floating."

He looked at the roof in surprise. He was about 5 feet off the ground and hadn't even realized. He quickly, smoothly landed. "I do that sometimes without realizing it, when in very emotional situations."

"Well, we have been running on quite the emotional high." She laughed at herself. "God, Richard is so confused right now, and, oh my gosh, how I must have embarrassed Chloe by what I yelled at you earlier!"

He gave a conceding look. "Yeah, that was rather embarrassing."

"Oh, no, Jimmy! He has such a thing for Chloe – "

"He does?" Clark asked in surprised.

"And he admires you so much, Clark."

"Well I have thought about telling him – "

"Oh, not right now, Clark. You can't do it now. One revelation at a time, I think." She paused for a second. "I think the next person to tell his Jason. He needs to know that you – and Superman – are his father."

He nodded slowly. "If you think that is best."

They stood there, comfortable for the first time in…well really, the first time. As Clark and Lois. As Superman and Lois. As Kal-EL and Lois. Most importantly, was that Lois knew he was all three, and she accepted him for it.

"Are we ok?" She asked almost feebly, taking one of his hands in hers.

He gave her his famous smile, the smile that she had seen a hundred times on both Clark and Superman, and finally noticed how truly well it fit him. "We are just fine." He pressed the button, the elevator opened, and they both entered it, still smiling at each other and holding each other's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Clark and Lois entered the bustling bullpen after getting off the elevator. They were both acutely aware of the sudden lack of contact when they stopped holding hands.

"KENT! LANE! In my office!" Perry's voice carried over the buzz of voices. They both hurried into Perry's office, Richard, Jimmy, and Chloe were already there.

"Alright, you guys. You are my best reporters – and photographer of course. Now, I want The Daily Planet to come up with something fresh having to do with Superman. I want some ideas before I put you all on the story."

Chloe, Lois, and Clark all looked at each other wide eyed. Lois realized what it must be like for Clark to come to work, and hear everyone talking about him, without them even seeing him.

"Maybe we can find out who he really is. You know, a 'The Man Behind the Cape' piece." Jimmy suggested. Clark's eyes widened even more.

"Hm, the 'Man Behind the Cape'. I like it." Perry turned to Richard. "Richard, I want you to find out all the places Superman likes to visit most. Write about those places, what he does there, why he goes there. Try to see if you can get him to fly you there. You're a pilot; it can give you a comparison to what it's like to be a man flying without wings. 'The Places Superman Calls Home'.

Richard narrowed his eyes at his uncle, but nodded, writing his notes on his pad of paper.

Perry turned to Jimmy. "Jimmy, you're with Chloe, k? I want you to take her to all of the places that you've taken your best photos of the man. Chloe, you are going to do a perspective on an out-of-towner in Metropolis."

"You know, Chief," Jimmy spoke up, obviously happy to be assigned to Chloe, "Chloe grew up with Superman. She knew him as a teenager."

Chloe winced. She didn't want Perry White to know that fact. He looked at her in genuine surprise, with a bit of admiration flashing across his face.

"Really? Well, that definitely clinches it! Try to see if you might be able to flag him down, get an interview with him…'I Knew Superman when We were Teens'. Nice ring to it. It makes it more familiar, gives him a comfortable, at home perspective. It's what the people want to see."

He turned to Lois before Clark. "Lois, I'm not going to give you a standard Superman piece."

"You're not?" She looked confused.

"No. I want you to truly find out the skinny on the street about him. What people really think about him, what kinds of situations they'd like to see him solve, if they think he should get into politics…" He gave a smile, "Find out what the women think of him. Do teenage girls have posters of him on their walls, do housewives wish their husbands looked like him to make the marriage more exciting, do men think they could done the red cape, so to speak, and try to make themselves every day heroes. Find out how much he truly inspires the people of Metropolis. 'Metropolis' Favorite Son'. Nice sound to it."

"Oh-ok." She said, scrambling to write everything down.

He then turned to Kent. "Kent, I want you to get the perspective of the everyday man compared to Superman. And I don't want silly stuff about his super powers and humans being only human. I want it from his personality, his characteristics. Does he have hobbies, movies and books he likes to read? Other clothes? Oh -!" He suddenly gasped. Then, looking straight into Clark's eyes, he said. "Does Superman have a secret identity? That would be fantastic! 'Superman Revealed'! Clark, you are going to try to discover Superman's secret identity!"

Clark was stunned. The look on his face was that of complete and utter horror. Chloe and Lois nearly burst out laughing, the situation was so ironic. Clark was being asked to write a piece about himself, to try to reveal that Superman was, actually, him.

"Um, Chief, I don't think that Clark's part is such a great idea." Chloe spoke up, albeit timidly.

"What? Why not?"

"Well, because Superman must have another identity that he likes to keep anonymous. So, he can live a little bit of a life. He can't grocery shop or go the movies in the super suit. It would be horrible to reveal who he really is to the entire world. The press would be hounding him all the time, or worse – he might be forced to give up one of the two identities!"

Perry thought on that for a moment. "Alright, Sullivan, you have a point. Kent, I want you to find out as much as you can about the human side of him. Have Jimmy and Chloe go with you. She might be able to help you get the answers you want, if she's a childhood friend. In fact, Chloe introduce them, will you? Clark, you need to become Superman's best friend. Jimmy, get some pictures of them together – "

Clark clenched his fists so tight at the last statement; he took the handles right off the chair he was sitting in. He quickly tried to put them back without Perry noticing it.

" – you two are about the same size and coloring, Clark. Maybe you can convince Superman to be average for a day, see if anyone notices him! Give him one of your business suits to wear, have him wear his hair differently. Give him glasses, if you want! Jimmy, you are going to _have_ to get a photo of that, I bet he even looks j – " Perry stopped himself there. He froze a little and turned to look at Clark, his face full of curiosity.

"Uncle Perry?" Richard asked, looking at his uncle worriedly. "You ok?"

Perry just nodded slowly, still looking at Clark, his brow furrowed.

"We'll get right on it, Perry." Lois stated as she opened the door, and she and Chloe yanked Clark out of the room. They could only move him because their adrenaline was rushing – Clark was so terrified that he had tensed up completely.

"My God, do you think he realized it?" Lois asked worriedly.

Chloe turned to Clark. "You ok, bud?"

He stood there, his eyes closed, breathing deeply. "I'll be alright. I just…I've never had to write a piece like that, about myself."

"Must be really tough." Lois commented.

He gave a rueful smile. "Yeah, but, at least I know exactly what is going to be written, and I know exactly what information on myself I'm giving away."

Chloe gave a smile. "So, this should be simple enough for you."

"Not really."

"Why?"

Clark sighed, sitting down at his desk. "Because I am going to have to work my words around enough to not give away my identity…and I can't lie. I don't know why, but it's almost like I'm physically incapable of lying."

Lois studied him. "So, you are faced with the dilemma of trying not to lie without revealing who you are."

"Can you imagine the article? 'Superman Revealed: Does he have a secret identity? Yes, it is me, the humble reporter, Clark Kent.'"

"We'll figure it out, Clark." Chloe stated, a sense of determination on her face and in her voice.

-------------------------------------------

_whumpthunk _a pause

_whumpthunk _a pause

_whumpthunk _a pause

_whumpthunk_

Jimmy walked by Richard's office, stopping as he heard the noise. A puzzled expression appeared on his face, and he slowly opened the door to the office, sticking his head inside. Richard was reclining in his desk chair, hitting a small, hard ball against the wall.

"Uh, Richard? What are you doing?"

_whumpthunk_

"Relieving stress, Jimmy."

_whumpthunk_

"You're relieving stress by –"

_whumpthunk_

"- hitting a ball against the wall."

_whumpthunk_

"Yep."

_whumpthunk_

"Explain to me how this is beneficial."

_whumpthunk_

Richard kept his concentration on the wall as he talked to Jimmy. "This ball is designed –"

_whumpthunk_

"- to be hit rhythmically – "

_whumpthunk_

"- against a wall –"

_whumpthunk_

"- on a beat –"

_whumpthunk_

"– to help you relieve –"

_whumpthunk_

"- all the stress and anxiety –"

_whumpthunk_

"- you are feeling."

_whumpthunk_

Jimmy's entire head followed the ball for a few hits against the wall.

_whumpthunk_

"So, are you supposed to be –" He asked,

_whumpthunk_

"- imagining that the wall –"

_whumpthunk_

"- is someone's head or something?"

_whumpthunk_

Richard shook his head. "No, you're just –"

_whumpthunk_

"- supposed to let your anger -"

_whumpthunk_

"- your anxieties –"

_whumpthunk_

"- and any stress your feeling – "

_whumpthunk_

"- 'flow' through your arm – "

_whumpthunk_

"- and into the ball."

_whumpthunk_

"Is it actually helping?"

_whumpthunk_

Richard caught the ball, not throwing it anymore. "No, regrettably. I knew it was some stupid 'tai chi' or 'feng shui' thing, or something like that. My Uncle Perry suggested I try it." Richard gave Jimmy a look. "I suggested he try crap like that himself before telling other people to do it."

Jimmy gave a chuckle, "Yeah – bet he didn't really like that."

Richard gave him shared a look with him. "Yeah, really."

"Anyway, I think it is supposed to be thrown harder against the wall." Jimmy stated.

Richard raised his eyebrows at him.

Jimmy shrugged. "If you think about it, you're not getting any stress or tension out if there is no stress on the throw, no tension in the ball hitting the wall."

Richard looked at Jimmy for a moment. "You know you're right, Jim?" He reached up his hand, ready to throw the ball. "Careful, these things are very hard, I don't know if it's going to hurt if it hits you." He threw a little bit harder.

_whumpsmack_

"Ha-ha!" Richard cried out in triumph. Jimmy grinned.

_whumpsmack_

"Feel better?" Jimmy asked.

_whumpsmack_

Richard nodded, feeling his arms ease up a little, "Yeah, I do!"

_whumpsmack_

He threw it even harder.

_whumpsmack_

As he reached up to catch it, it smacked his hand.

"Ow -!" He exclaimed, shaking his hand, before holding it, massaging it a bit. He hand was quite red and he felt it stinging. The ball rolled under his chair.

"You ok?" Jimmy asked worriedly.

Richard snorted. "Told you these things pack a punch. Man, I couldn't even catch that, and I played baseball in high school and college!"

Jimmy took a step forward, proffering his hand. "Let me try it."

Richard raised his eyebrows at that, but handed the ball over anyway.

Jimmy wound up his arm, a look of intense concentration on his face, and threw the ball as hard as he could.

_whumpsmack_

Then, it proceeded to fling itself around the room, Richard ducked off his chair and Jimmy fell over. It pinged across the office, knocking over a few picture frames, when –

The door opened, revealing Clark, studying a story in his hands. "Richard, Jimmy, I hope – "

The ball whizzed right towards him, both Richard and Jimmy opening their mouths to warn Clark; when, without even looking up, and with a loud SMACK, he caught the ball as nice and easy as you please.

"- it wouldn't be too presumptive of me to ask if either of you would mind reading this article I just found, and tell me your opinion on how the public views politicians from small…" His voice trailed off as he looked up at Jimmy and Richard, to see them staring at him, eyes wide and mouths agape.

"Are you two ok?" He asked with concern, noting that they had both fallen on the floor.

They both scrambled to stand.

"Yeah, we're…how did you catch that?" Richard looked at him questioningly.

"Pardon?"

"That thing was flying around the room! It was going to fast for either of us to catch it!" Jimmy stated excitedly, pointing at the ball in Clark's hand.

Clark looked down at the tiny ball in his hand. "Oh, well – it must have slowed down enough by the time I caught it. Besides, I played a lot of ball in college."

"So did I." Richard quipped. His tone did not escape Jimmy or Clark, the former of whom quickly took the paper out of Clark's hands.

"I'll read this Clark…but I have some questions for you first."

Clark's and Richard had been regarding each other, when Clark's eyes darted to Jimmy.

"I'll answer anything you want, Jimmy."

Jimmy took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and silently asked for the courage to hear the answer he thought he would get.

"I, well, I want to know if you – I mean, yeah you once – but are you now, I mean – " He trailed off when he saw the look of utter confusion and slight amusement on Clark's face. He took another deep breath. "Areyouenchloevolvedrinow?"

"Pardon?"

Jimmy closed his eyes, repeating his words more slowly. "Are you and Chloe involved right now?"

Richard's face lit up with the same question, as they both looked at Clark for the answer.

"Um, no." Clark said, looking wide eyed, facing Jimmy, but his eyes startled by the amused expression on Richard's face.

"You're not? But I thought…I mean, I heard Lois –"

Clark gave a small smile. "Lois assumed we were involved because she read a situation incorrectly."

"She came storming into the house last night quite upset," Richard put forth, arms folded, eyebrows raised, "care to tell us why?"

Clark narrowed his eyes at Richard for a split second, trying to figure out what Richard was up to. He saw the worried, curious expression on Jimmy's face and sighed.

"I went to Chloe's last night, that's true. And, well – Chloe and I have had a long standing relationship with each other, it can get, well, confusing as to how our relationship is supposed to – well, be seen." Clark stumbled over his words as he said them, remembering what Lois had said about Jimmy's feelings.

"So…this is a friends with benefits kind of deal?" Richard said slowly.

Clark shied his way into his statement. "Yeah – but, no. We're…um, complicated." He looked straight at Jimmy, an earnest expression on his face. "But, we are not involved."

Jimmy's expression immediately relaxed. Clark must obviously know how he felt, and being the good friend that he is, spared his feelings. Richard, though, was even more confused now. Why in the world was Lois so upset? There was no rhyme of reason to her mood. "So, what happened between you and Chloe at her hotel room? If nothing happened, why does Lois think something did?"

Clark closed his eyes, trying to find his words. Things were so much easier to explain as Kal-El or Superman. People listened, paid attention, took in his words and then acted on them. He almost didn't know how to handle Richard paying such close attention to his words.

"Something kind of did happen between Chloe and I. It's very…personal though, and I don't think – "

"Oh, come now, Clark. We're all friends here, right Jimmy?" Richard nudged Jimmy with his elbow. Jimmy sat there, looking catatonic, staring at Clark.

---------------------------

_Riiiing_

"Lois Lane." Lois picked up her desk phone.

"Ms. Lane? This is Judy Prune, the Vice Principal at Jason's school."

"Oh, hello Mrs. Prune." Lois frowned into the receiver.

"Um, Ms. Lane? Have you noticed anything…well, different or unusual about your son?"

Lois paused for a moment, her eyes looking up. "Why do you ask? Is everything alright?"

There was a chuckle on the receiver. "Oh, Jason is perfectly fine. But, our north wall isn't."

"Excuse me?"

"I think you and Jason's father should come down and have a chat with me."

Lois nodded into the phone. "We'll be right there." She hung up quickly, then stood up and looked around.

"Everything ok? That didn't look like a happy conversation, judging by the look on your face." Chloe remarked worriedly.

Lois looked exasperated. "Something happened with Jason at his school."

"Oh no!" Chloe groaned.

"Yeah, and it involved damage to a wall apparently."

Chloe winced.

"They asked for me and his father to come to the school and have a talk with them."

"Wait," Chloe quickly moved to her, "Clark or Richard? I mean, Clark is definitely going to want to know what is happening, and if Jason used super strength to bash into a wall, he would be better to handle it."

Lois understood that point. "Yeah, but until we openly state that Clark is Jason's father, Richard is going to be the one Jason calls Daddy." She paused, slightly flustered as she gathered her things. "Besides, I can't hide the fact that Jason is Kryptonian forever."

Chloe nodded. "Good luck."

Lois knocked quietly on Richard's door, before peaking in. All three men in there turned to look at her.

"Hey, guys, I don't mean to interrupt, but there has been some trouble at Jason's school." She glanced at Clark as she said this, before focusing on Richard. "They want us there, Richard."

He immediately sat up, a worried expression on his face. "Is he alright."

"Oh, he's fine…he just got himself in a…a mess." She shot a pointed look at Clark as she said that. Richard hurriedly put on his coat. Clark, understanding what she meant, nodded slowly. She mouthed _Later_ to him, promising herself she would ask him about the development of his powers as he grew up, as soon as she got past her talk with Richard.

---------------------------

Richard and Lois walked briskly through the hallway as the entered the elementary school. They knocked on the door, and then walked into the Vice-Principals office. Lois half expected Jason to be there, but he was not.

"Mr. White, Ms. Lane, thank you for coming so quickly." Mrs. Prune shook their hands.

Richard was very worried. "Are you sure Jason's alright? Lois mentioned something about a wall…?"

Ms. Prune nodded. "Oh, Jason is absolutely fine. That's what is so confusing to us."

"How so?" Lois asked, trying to sound surprised.

Judy Prune regarded them silently for a moment, before standing up and gesturing toward the door. "Let me show you."

She led them down the hallway, outside, and onto the younger children's play area. It was a largish area, half grass, half black top, for eating outside, with a jungle gym, slide, and monkey bars. It was surrounded by four walls…and the north wall, as Lois and Richard both suddenly noticed, had a huge chunk smashed into it. As though a child of Jason's size had run into it and created a large dent in it.

Richard pointed towards it, stunned. "Did Jason do that?"

"He did."

Richard shook his head in disbelief. "_How?_"

Mrs. Prune looked pointedly at Richard and Lois. "I was hoping you might explain that."

Lois wracked her brain, trying to come up with a plausible way to explain that her son was gaining his super strength and invulnerability. "Well, Jason has been through a very traumatic event with us last week. We had to be rescued by Superman, and, Jason might be acting and…feeling differently because of that."

Judy Prune looked at her in surprise. "Are you saying that some of Superman's powers might have been transferred to him in the process of being rescued?"

Richard quickly looked at Lois, his focus on her becoming hard. Lois was determined not to meet his eyes yet.

"That would certainly explain the rest." Judy continued, not noticing the sharp exchanged of looks between them. Now, they both turned to her, confused.

"The rest?" Richard asked, almost afraid to know.

She nodded. "Yes, it was what happened leading up to him running into the wall. The boys are playing a game of red rover. They called Jason to their side. He moved to start running, when suddenly –" She made a quick movement of her hands, like a rocket taking off, "he moved so fast, none of us could see him. He, I am guessing, didn't know how to control what he was doing, because he ended up smashing into the wall, creating that dent." She looked pointedly at the couple. "And there are wall is, looking like it was hit by a wrecking ball, and yet Jason is perfectly fine. Not even a scratch on him."

Lois gulped. There was no way around this. Richard had to know by now. He turned slowly, looking at her. His eyes were so full of pain that she felt like crying. They silently got Jason, got into their car, and drove home, an uncomfortable silence enveloping them the entire way.

---------------------------

Richard quietly closed the door to Jason's bedroom, letting him play on his floor with his airplanes. He walked slowly downstairs, hearing the cupboard doors open and close as Lois searched for something to preoccupy herself with. He silently entered the kitchen, stood in the doorway, and just looked at her. She had lied to him. For five years, she had lied to him. Not just about being with Superman, but about Jason.

"So, are you going to go outside and yell for Superman, to tell him what happened?"

Lois stopped where she was and tried to concentrate as hard as she could on the contents of the pantry.

"Or, are you going to finally start telling me the truth about your son?"

_Your son_. Sadness shot through her body as he said that, matched only by the hurt and sadness in Richard's voice when he said it. He loved Jason. Raised him, nurtured him, was a father to him. And now, he knew he wasn't. She finally had the nerve to face him, and turned to see him. He looked betrayed.

"I realized I was pregnant after I met you. About two weeks before we started sleeping together. This was about a week after he disappeared."

"So, you just pretended that he was born three weeks early." Richard said slowly.

She nodded.

He almost chuckled. "You know, I knew that it was wrong. I knew that three weeks made him a premature baby, but the doctor just looked at me oddly when I mentioned that. I saw his size, and I just couldn't figure out how he was early. He looked so healthy and normal –" Richard paused, "But then, he's not normal, is he? He's not even fully human." The venom in his voice surprised her.

"He doesn't deserve to be treated badly because of his parentage, Richard." Lois bite back her reply.

"Oh, his parentage! Lois, you lied to me about being with him! You told me you didn't love him, which, by the way, I know isn't true even if you are trying to convince yourself it is. I had a suspicion that you had slept with him, but, no, you told me that was just the title of an article!"

She slammed the pantry door closed. "That wasn't even when it happened! I got pregnant the day before he left! That article was written weeks before that!"

Richard started to chuckle. "I just can't believe Superman is a dead beat dad –"

_SMACK_

Lois struck him hard across the face. "Don't you ever, _ever_ say that about Superman again. He had no idea I was pregnant when he left. _I_ didn't know I was pregnant until a week later!"

Richard looked at her in shock. "There's no way you can deny to yourself anymore, Lois. You are still in love with him."

Lois' eyes met his. "I don't know what to say about that."

Silence. Richard looked down. Things were changing between them so fast. He didn't know what to believe anymore. He looked up at Lois, the woman he had fallen in love with, who he would give his life for. The woman for whom he had tried to be a super hero, to replace the Man of Steel in her heart. It hadn't worked.

"Are you with him now?" Lois looked surprised by this last question. She had thought Richard knew her better than that.

"What?"

He gathered his courage. "Are you having an affair with him?" She still didn't answer him. He almost laughed. "Come on, Lois, just tell me. I know he's Superman, I know what he looks like, I've seen women practically throw themselves off rooftops just to be caught by him. Like you said that night, everyone is in love with him. But, he has only ever wanted one person: you. So, I am now asking, since he is back, and quite definitely back in our lives…are you having an affair with him?"

Lois felt good that she could answer truthfully. "No. I wouldn't do that to you."

Richard somehow knew she was telling the truth. That night, with all the revelations coming out, with finding out that Jason wasn't his son, if felt good to hear that one word.

Lois walked by him then, on her way to the living room.

"And neither would he."


End file.
